A Mi Suerte
by Minako Uchiha012
Summary: Usui duda de los sentimientos de Misaki debido a los constantes rechazos de la misma. Decidido a descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos de la kaichou y con la ayuda de una vieja amiga idea un plan que complicara su situación hasta hacer que su relación con Misaki penda de un hilo ¿podría Usui enmendar sus errores?
1. 1 - El Inicio De Nuestros Problemas

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! son propiedad de __Hiro Fujiwara__. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este Fic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título: **__A Mi Suerte_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__OoC_

_**Aclaraciones:**__ es una historia que surgió de la nada mientras veía mi fondo de pantalla en el celular. Es la primera historia (de este anime/manga) que escribo así que por favor, sean amables._

_La historia se desarrolla en un tiempo alterno al amine-manga, es decir, puedo omitir ciertos detalles del manga al igual que del anime, acomodándolos convenientemente a mi historia._

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capítulo:  
**__Capítulo__ 1. El inicio de nuestros problemas_

¿Cómo es que había terminado en aquella situación? En una fiesta de disfraces organizada por la escuela de alto prestigio Miyabigaoka, separada de su pareja inicial y sin saber exactamente con quien bailaba en ese preciso instante. Vaya que las cosas se habían complicado

-ha- suspiró, era el décimo suspiro de la noche

-¿la aburro, Kaichou?- preguntó acercándose más a ella, la joven soltó un respingo al reconocer la voz

-**¿en qué momento?-**se preguntó internamente, su piel se estremeció al sentir que el reafirmaba el agarre que tenía sobre su cintura, buscando llamar nuevamente su atención.

-no has hablado mucho esta noche, Ayuzawa- volvió a comentar

Ella lo miro por un breve instante, había algo en su semblante que no podía descifrar, a decir verdad nunca había entendido completamente a Usui, sin embargo, esa noche se le hacía aún más misterioso e inentendible

-tu pareja- comenzó a hablar desviando el tema- debe de estar molesta- termino desviando la mirada, su voz denotaba desgana, dando a entender que solo hablaba como si realizara un gesto amable, por pura y mera obligación. Estaba molesta, demasiado molesta, con él, con su pareja de baile, con los músicos, pero sobre todo con ella misma, pero no lo admitiría, hacerlo significaba ofrecerle la victoria en bandeja de plata y ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer algo como eso.

Usui desvió la mirada buscando entre la gente a la chica que había llevado al baile, logro visualizarla no muy lejos de ellos, recargada sobre la barra con sus ojos azules despidiendo una corriente que atemorizaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a cruzar la mirada con ella, cuando se percató de la mirada del rubio se sonrojo levemente y bajo la vista.

-tienes razón, lo está- comento en respuesta mientras con el mentón señalaba hacia donde se encontraba la chica, sin embargo la presidenta no prestaba atención a sus palabras, seguía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras con la mirada buscaba al responsable de aquella situación

-ha- soltó un suspiro más dándose por vencida, siendo él tan importante como era no aparecería por un largo tiempo en toda la noche.

El ritmo de la música cambio de nueva cuenta, varias parejas abandonaban la pista mientras que otras nuevas se integraban, en cambio, ellos, eran la única pareja que no había abandonado la pista de baile por un largo rato y al parecer ninguno era consciente de eso.

Desde la ventaja de la oficina adjunta al salón, unos ojos amarillo dorado contemplaban atentamente cada movimiento que realizaba la pareja, un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de el al visualizarlos tan unidos

-joven jefe, podría por favor prestar atención- pidió amablemente un hombre mayor, se denotaba cierto todo de temor en su voz, la presencia de aquel joven era muy imponente y atemorizante para varios de los ahí presentes

-prosiga- respondió con desgana, las personas al frente volvieron a retomar el tema financiero del que había estado hablando a lo largo de la velada, exponían las ventajas que tendrían las empresas de él joven si se asociaba con tal o cual empresa de prestigio, habían puesto delante de él un documento que en esos precisos instantes carecía de importancia, ante todo era un caballero y debía actuar como tal, en su mente buscaba la solución más formal para rechazar la oferta para poder volver con su acompañante lo antes posible

-**¿Cómo es que terminamos en esto?-** se preguntó mentalmente. Observaba detenidamente cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada expresión de la chica a la que tenía entre sus brazos, estaba molesta aunque no lo admitiera, también impaciente, esperando por la llegada de alguien ¿Cuándo fue que la había perdido? Bien, lo sabía, pero aun no lograba comprender que había pasado por su cabeza al momento de maquinar aquel plan en su cabeza, las cosas se habían salido de su control, y era una experiencia nueva, el que siempre mantenía las cosas en orden, que siempre llevaba las riendas de la situación, había perdido el control, se encontraba desubicado.

-Misaki… yo- no recordaba haber tenido dificultades para hablar con ella en el pasado, pero por alguna razón en aquellos momentos un nudo le impedía insistentemente comunicarse con fluidez

-creo que es suficiente, necesito un poco de aire- se excusó liberándose del agarre de Usui, tenerlo tan cerca, después de tanto tiempo realmente lograba ponerla nerviosa

-kaichou…- murmuro viendo como salía por una de las grandes puertas del salón, se lamentó. Vaya que había perdido el control, busco con la mirada a su acompañante la cual seguía en el mismo lugar donde él la visualizo anteriormente, sus ojos seguían denotando furia, un poco más contenida, no quería ni imaginar con quien había descargado parte de su enojo esa noche, y aunque no lo conociera sentía compasión por él.

-por fin volviste, ya comenzaba a sentirme invisible- comento con hostilidad

-lo lamento, Akira- dijo sentándose en el banco continua a ella

Ninguno emitió sonido alguno, y aun si lo hicieran el ambiente que los rodeaba era el menos apropiado para entablar una conversación sana

**-¿Cómo fue que terminamos en esto?- **se volvió a preguntar, por mucho que lo analizara no encontraba aquel momento en que las cosas se salieron de su control

-estúpido Usui- susurro al viento mientras contemplaba su mano izquierda, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus lagrimales pero ella no las dejaba salir, no arruinaría lo que Aoi-chan se había esmerado en conseguir, recargo sus brazos sobre el barandal recordando el momento en que esa disputa de sentimientos comenzó dentro de su ser.- hace tres meses- suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos. Los recuerdos la invadieron.

…

**Fin del capítulo uno. **

**Si encuentran algún error, o tienen alguna sugerencia u observación con el cual el fic podría mejorar, será bienvenido.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. 2 - Nuevo ingreso

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! son propiedad de __Hiro Fujiwara__. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este Fic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título: **__A Mi Suerte_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__OoC_

_**Aclaraciones:**__ es una historia que surgió de la nada mientras veía mi fondo de pantalla en el celular. Es la primera historia (de este anime/manga) que escribo así que por favor, sean amables._

_La historia se desarrolla en un tiempo alterno al amine-manga, es decir, puedo omitir ciertos detalles del manga al igual que del anime, acomodándolos convenientemente a mi historia._

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capítulo:  
**_

_Capítulo 2. Nuevo ingreso_

-no volveré a repetirlo Usui, si quieres un lugar tranquilo ve a la biblioteca y tu Hinata deja de buscar a este pervertido para desafiarlo- gruño furiosa

-pero Misa-ch…-intento contradecirla su amigo de la infancia

-pero nada- con un leve pero firme empujón los saco del aula y les cerró la puerta en su cara

Soltó un suspiro recargando su cabeza sobre el cristal de la puerta, las constantes peleas entre Usui y Hinata, los deberes como presidenta estudiantil, su trabajo en el Maid Latte y buscar una universidad que estuviera dentro de sus estándares económicos la estaban matando lentamente, adquiría cargas de estrés que hacía poco tiempo creía imposibles.

-e-este… p-presidenta- llamo tímidamente el joven Yukimura, admiraba a la presidenta, era un tipo de superhéroe ante sus ojos, pero sabía de sobra que cuando estaba furiosa era mejor mantener su distancia.

-dime Yukimura-dijo un poco más relajada mientras se dirigía a su lugar habitual

-a-aquí están las sugerencias de premios para e-este año- hablo con temor mientras depositaba una gran cantidad de papeles sobre el escritorio de la chica

-bien, tendré que revisarlas todas-suspiro una vez mas

Leyó las sugerencias atentamente, analizando todas y cada una de las propuestas a fondo, algunas de ellas fueron rechazadas inmediatamente, ya que implicaban situaciones que podrían llegar a poner en riesgo la integridad de las chicas, cosa que ella jamás permitiría. Sonrió para sí misma al ver que los estudiantes varones de Seika habían cambiado para bien desde el último año.

-he, disculpe señorita Ayuzawa ¿puede venir un momento?- llamo desde la puesta un hombre con cabello cano y lentes redondos, vestía un pulcro traje azul que, a decir verdad le quitaba unos años de encima

-claro, director- Misaki salió del aula cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se dedicó a caminar detrás del hombre, pudo notar a Usui recargado en la pared del frente, viendo fijamente hacia algún lugar fuera del instituto, por un momento la curiosidad la invadió al querer saber qué es lo que lo tenía tan distraído pero desecho la idea justo cuando paso por su lado **–no es como si me importase-** se dijo mentalmente

-lamento buscarla después de clases- comenzó a hablar el director

-no hay problema con eso- hablo la joven calmadamente

-vera señorita Misaki, ayer recién admitimos a una estudiante de intercambio, ella viene desde Londres para estudiar en Japón por 3 años, lamentablemente su llegada se vio retrasada por problemas de papeleo, además de un retraso inesperado en su vuelo, se suponía que debía de llegar esta mañana pero, bueno, ella se encuentra aquí y no encontré a un mejor alumno a estas horas para que le muestre el instituto- dijo pausadamente

-¿de intercambio?- pregunto más para sí que para el director

-espero no causarte muchas molestias- dijo mientas se dirigía hacia la puerta para dejar pasar a la joven nombrada

-en absoluto- repuso ella con una sonrisa

La puerta de la dirección se abrió dejando pasar a una joven de 17 años, su complexión era delgada y fina al mismo tiempo, se podría decir que tenía un cuerpo desarrollado a pesar de su baja estatura, sus cabellos marrones no llegaban más allá de sus hombros, lo cual hacia que sus ojos azul turquesa resaltaran.

-ella es Akira Roberts- presento a la joven que dudaba en entrar a la oficina

** -¿Roberts?-**por alguna razón el apellido de la chica le sonaba familiar – he… yo soy Ayuzawa Misaki, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, es un gusto conocerte- se presentó cuando cortésmente

-mucho gusto Ayuzawa-san- hablo con un bien marcado acento foráneo, el cual por alguna razón la hacía ver aún más elegante

Misaki se dedicó a mostrarle las instalaciones mientras aclaraba las dudas de la joven, alrededor de ellas se había formado un buen ambiente.

-bien creo que eso es todo, preséntate temprano mañana para que te sea asignado un grupo- dijo Misaki una vez que terminara el recorrido ** –se ha hecho muy tarde- **se decía mentalmente, y no es que quisiera ser grosera pero debía de apartarse de esa joven inmediatamente

-muchas gracias- pronuncio la chica para luego salir del instituto con paso grácil, hasta ese momento Misaki no había notado la llamativa limosina que se encontraba a las afueras del mismo

**-¿Qué hace una persona como ella aquí?-** se preguntó mentalmente antes de volver a caer en la cuenta de la hora – llegare tarde-se apresuro

Al llegar al salón del consejo estudiantes encontró las cosas en orden, aunque sus compañeros ya se habían retirado, habían dejado los papeles y demás en su lugar correspondiente, vaya que habían cambiado

…

Usui había visto la llegada de aquella joven minutos después de que Misaki lo sacara del salón del consejo, por alguna razón aquella ostentosa aparición se le había hecho familiar, pero no lo comprobó hasta que vio a la joven salir de aquel llamativo transporte.

Sin saber porque sintió la necesidad de esconderse, por muy absurdo que eso sonara, tal vez ese no era el momento preciso para encararla, decidió subir a la azotea para pensar mejor las cosas.

**-ha pasado mucho tiempo-** se dijo a si mismo

-y aquí se encuentran los casilleros- escucho la voz de su querida Maid, al asomarse logro ver a las dos mujeres dando un recorrido por la escuela, entre ambas podía percibirse una atmosfera de tranquilidad y comodidad, por un breve momento, Usui deseo que aquella chica pudiera ocupar el lugar faltante en la vida de Ayuzawa, porque si bien ella estaba rodeada de gente que la apreciara, necesitaba a su lado a una amiga que no siempre interviniera drásticamente en su vida, que le enseñara lo que significa ser alguien más femenina, pero rechazo el pensamiento casi al mismo tiempo que este llego, y es que Ayuzawa con sus defectos y carencias era más que perfecta ante sus ojos.

…

**Agradezco sinceramente a todas las que comentaron, me alegra saber que les gusto esta humilde historia**


	3. 3 - Discusiones

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! son propiedad de __Hiro Fujiwara__. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este Fic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título: **__A Mi Suerte_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__OoC_

_**Aclaraciones:**__ es una historia que surgió de la nada mientras veía mi fondo de pantalla en el celular. Es la primera historia (de este anime/manga) que escribo así que por favor, sean amables._

_**La historia se desarrolla en un tiempo alterno al amine-manga, es decir, puedo omitir ciertos detalles del manga al igual que del anime, acomodándolos convenientemente a mi historia.**_

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capítulo:**__ creo que me falto decir esto en el capítulo anterior, el primer capítulo fue una clase de introducción, no quiere decir que no vaya a pasar si no que primero relatare los acontecimientos que los llevaron a esa situación, así que todavía falta un poco para llegar a esa parte._

_**Capítulo 3. Discusiones**_

Por segunda vez consecutiva Usui y Hinata sostenían una discusión subida de tono, no era ni la segunda hora y ellos ya le estaban proporcionando dolores de cabeza.

-ya basta- los sujeto a ambos por los brazos- dejen de actuar como niños- los regaño

-pero Misaki-chan…- intentaba defenderse Shintani

-Usui, deberías regresar a tu clase- dijo ignorando a su amigo de la infancia mientras que un aura atemorizante comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo.

Usui parecía no inmutarse de lo amenazante que lucia Misaki en esos momentos, jalo de su brazo hasta tenerla más cerca de él logrando que soltara la muñeca de su amigo y que toda su ira se apaciguara, dando paso al más puro nerviosismo, siempre era doloroso ver a la persona que amas teniendo ese tipo de encuentros con otro, y el hecho de que Misaki se ruborizara violentamente y comenzara a tartamudear amenazas hacia Takumi no era de gran ayuda.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Estoy mejor aquí, contigo- murmuro muy cerca de su oído. El rubor de Misaki incremento y por alguna razón una sensación cálida se implanto en su pecho.

-s-suéltame- titubeo

-¿en verdad quieres que lo haga?- volvió a susurrar clavando su mirada esta vez en Hinata que se encontraba detrás de ellos y sonrió maliciosamente. Misaki se percató del hecho de que el pequeño teatro de Usui estaba llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes

-suéltame- forcejeo un poco, estaba cansada de ser el juego de Usui, había días en que la acosaba y en otros simplemente la abandonaba y también recordando que él podría hacer eso con quien se lo propusiera. Desde el punto de vista de Misaki Usui solo era un alíen pervertido que buscaba a alguien que satisficiera sus hormona y no importaba de quien se tratase mientras pudiera meterlos en su juego, un claro ejemplo de las víctimas eran el pobre y traumado Yukimura y ella. Realmente encontrarse atrapada en esa situación era muy frustrante

-Takumi-san- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos, Usui aflojo su agarre sobre Misaki y se giró hacia la persona que lo había interrumpido

-dígame, sensei- respondió con tono frio

-el director lo busca- informo el maestro encargado de su clase. Usui se fue sin decir palabra alguna, de cierto modo tenía idea de cuál podría ser el asunto a tratar y por el cual lo habían mandado a llamar, si sus sospechas eran ciertas tendría mucho que ver con la nueva estudiante. Definitivamente las cosas se tornarían difíciles si seguía a ese paso puesto que ya casi toda seika se había enterado de los sentimientos que albergaba por Presidenta, excepto la misma Misaki.

-sí que eres despistada- murmuro para sí mismo

…

Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal. Dejando de lado su incidente matutino no había visto ni una señal de Usui en lo restante del día, por lo cual sinceramente se sentía aliviada ya que podría dedicarse a sus deberes como presidenta sin tener que estar vigilando al alíen pervertido.

-ha… no hay mucho que hacer últimamente- suspiro. La sala del consejo estudiantil se encontraba vacía, la mayoría de los miembros se habían retirado después de cumplir con sus obligaciones y solo ella permanecía en ese lugar. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, pero quería permanecer en esa paz por unos instantes más. Se dirigió a las ventanas y contemplo el atardecer, era su momento favorito del día, le encantaba toda esa calma que se producía en la escuela una vez que estaba desocupada.

-¿es por aquí?- hablo calmadamente con un acento gracioso a su parecer

La presidenta recorrió con su mirada los jardines en busca de las personas que aún seguían merodeando la escuela a esas hora, si tenían algo planeado definitivamente los detendría y les daría una lección que jamás olvidarían.

-sí, aquí es, este es mi lugar favorito- respondió

Misaki se quedó helada al escuchar la voz, pudo visualizar justo en los jardines frontales a Usui junto a una chica que no reconocía, se sintió incomoda de ver esa escena y la confianza que tenían al hablarse. Por alguna razón le molestaba, ese era un sentimiento que no le agradaba mas no podía evitarlo, sus ojos no quisieron apartarse de la ventada y de todo lo que estuviera pasando, su colmo fue ver la sonrisa que el joven le regalaba a aquella desconocida, ella no tenía por qué soportar ese tipo de cosas.

-¿sigues aquí, Misa-chan? - la voz del joven la saco de su ensimismamiento

-H-Hinata… ¿Qué?- se sobresaltó por unos momentos ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado observando a aquella pareja?

-venía a buscar a Yukimura-san, le quería regresar esto antes de ir a mi trabajo- Shintani levanto el libro que tenía en la mano derecha, el titulo decía _"como ser un gran hombre". _ Misaki soltó una leve risa olvidándose por unos instantes de la escena que había presenciado.

-¿he, trabajo?- su mirada se posó en el reloj sobre la pared, los colores abandonaron su rostro realmente se le había hecho muy tarde – lo siento Hinata, tengo que irme- hablo recogiendo sus cosas de manera rápida. Su amigo sonrió, después de todo aún seguía siendo la misma Misaki que conoció, ya no albergaba sentimientos de amor hacia ella porque sabía que no podían ser correspondidos, pero le tenía un gran cariño y tenía en claro que daría su vida por ella, es por eso que quería volverse más fuerte, para que cuando llegara el momento el pudiera serle de apoyo y no solo un estorbo o una carga como lo era actualmente, es por eso mismo que discutía constantemente con Usui, él era su modelo a seguir pero al mismo tiempo era la persona más irritante que conocía.

…

-Usui te estoy hablando- reprocho la joven clavando su mirada azulina en el rostro del joven quien miraba fijamente a algún punto de los salones que tenían en frente.

-lo siento- comento con desgana volviendo su mirada hacia ella- ya te enseñe todo lo que querías ver así que yo me retiro- sentencio mientras le daba la espalda a la joven

-espera- hablo sujetando tímidamente su brazo

-¿piensas responderme de una vez?- pregunto

-sé que no es la mejor noticia que has recibido en tu vida, pero me gustaría que fueras más amable, por los viejos tiempos, no tengo ninguna mala intención y no quiero que veas como algo malo el que yo venga a esta escuela, de hoy en adelante deberemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos- hablo pausadamente y con la mirada fija en el suelo todo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué elegiste esta escuela precisamente? - pregunto suavizando su tono

-no fui yo, él lo hizo, cree que es la mejor forma de… ya sabes- respondió con pena, tampoco es como si le gustara que decidieran el camino que debía de tomas su vida sin preguntarle al respecto

-así que el viejo se ha movilizado- medito- me pregunto ¿Por qué después de tantos años ahora es importante mi existencia?- comento más para sí que para la chica

-¿tenías algo que hacer?- pregunto sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, ella siempre supo de la mala relación que mantenía con su familia materna y sinceramente no le gustaba que pensara en esas situaciones

Él la miro por unos segundos y sonrió, seguía siendo la misma sobreprotectora que conocía, puso su mano sobre su cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos marrones, comenzó a avanzar seguido de la chica que tenía una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa en sus labios

…

-lamento llegar tarde- hablo atropelladamente mientras jadeaba tratando de rellenar sus pulmones con oxígeno, si bien tomaba el tren al salir de la escuela el establecimiento se encontraba a tres calles de la estación más cercana

-no hay problema Misa-chan, no hay mucha gente así que n te preocupes- Satsuki, la gerente del lugar le regalo una dulce sonrisa

Misaki se puso su uniforme y salió para atender a los clientes como era su costumbre

-Bienvenido a…- se quedó callada

-Hola de nuevo Misa-chan- dijo con tono juguetón

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto con molestia, una reacción que desconcertó a ambos jóvenes

-¿Misaki… cierto?- pregunto la joven, ahora podía reconocerla perfectamente, era la misma chica con la que había visto a Usui anteriormente y a la que ella le había dado el recorrido por las instalaciones el día pasado. Su enojo aumento.

Satsuki-san observaba a la pareja y al mismo tiempo a su maid, Misaki era despistada pero ella lo había notado desde el principio, Usui se moría por ella y sin ser consciente la maid le correspondía, lo que estaba presenciando era una escena con sobredosis de moe, puesto que Misaki estaba demostrando sus celos, aunque era algo distinto, puesto que el sentimiento que la invadía no auguraba nada bueno, era diferente a sus otros encuentros, tal vez tenía que ver algo con aquella chica.

-M-Misa-chan ¿te importaría ayudarme?- hablo Subaru notando la tensa atmosfera que se formaba alrededor de ellos. Las demás maid vieron con aprobación el gesto de ojiverde ya que sabían lo temperamental que Misaki podía llegar a ser, sin embargo la chica no hizo caso de la petición y seguía encarando a Usui y a su pareja.

-¿nos permites?- sin esperar respuesta alguna Misaki saco a rastras a Usui del local, al lugar donde él había descubierto su más grande secreto.

-¿pasa algo Misa-chan?- pregunto con serenidad

-¿Qué si pasa algo? ¡Trajiste a una desconocida a mi lugar de trabajo! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa?!- reclamo exasperada, tenía suficiente con que el trio de idiotas, Hinata y Usui supieran sobre su trabajo, pero aun en todo ese tiempo Misaki se había esmerado en mantener ese asunto en secreto. Lo que más le molestaba era que Usui había faltado a su palabra y había llevado a una completa extraña al lugar.

-no es una desconocida- repuso Usui

-¡la acaban de transferir!- recalco. Usui callo, por más que quisiera no podía decirle a Misaki que aquella mujer no era una desconocida, porque eso implicaría decirle su procedencia y eso era algo que tenía prohibido. Lo peor de ese asunto era que Misaki tenía razón, no había pensado en ella al momento de llevar a Akira al Maid Latte

-ella no dirá nada- afirmo

-¡¿y cómo lo sabes?!- pregunto enojada, el hecho de que la defendiera tanto no era de ninguna ayuda para tranquilizarse

-solo lo sé, no dirá nada, puedes estar tranquila- tomo la barbilla de Misaki con su mano derecha obligándola a verlo de frente

-¡no me toques!- grito apartándose bruscamente- no puedo creer que confié en ti…- sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello, pero a la luz de los faroles que alumbraban el callejón Usui pudo notar un brillo que recorría la mejilla de Misaki

-¿acaso estas celosa Misaki? – cuestiono de forma demandante, aumentando la furia de la chica

-¿c-celosa?- pregunto ocultando aún más su rostro mientras limpiaba disimuladamente sus lágrimas - ¡no digas idioteces! ¡¿Quién podría sentir celos de un alíen pervertido como tú?!- grito

Comprobado, Misaki estaba celosa, aunque no entendía completamente sus razones ya que ella rechazaba cada muestra de afecto que él le proporcionaba. Una idea se fue maquinando en su cabeza, estaba mal lo sabía pero si las cosas salían bien no tendría por qué prolongarlas

-tal vez Akira- respondió, hacia momentos había notado la presencia de la chica que los miraba desde la puerta trasera del local, al igual que Satsuki-san y algunas de las maid

-pues algo ha de tener mal ella para fijarse en ti- comento con desdén. Se dio un golpe mental ¿Por qué había dicho eso? No es como si odiara a aquella chica pero, en esos momentos estaba realmente molesta

-tienes razón…- hablo la joven- tengo algo mal dentro de mi cabeza porque, efectivamente estoy enamorada de el- hablo con valentía y con aquel acento suyo tan extraño dejando atónitos a los presente, incluyendo al propio Usui– y no creo que tu tengas algún motivo para impedir que este junto a él, y por esto- señalo a sus compañeras de trabajo y al uniforme que portaba la presidenta-no tienes de que preocuparte, considero que es un trabajo muy digno e interesante, y puedes estar segura de que no diré nada que pueda perjudicarte- concluyo la joven

Ningún presente dijo nada al respecto, ciertamente se veía que Akira era una mujer de armas tomar, pero nadie esperaba que realizara una declaración en frente de todos.

-si nos disculpan, creo que debemos retirarnos- Akira tomo el brazo de un sorprendido Usui que no opuso resistencia y se dejó guiar, la mirada de las maids se posó en Misaki que veía fijamente hacia donde se había ido la pareja, apretó los puños tratando de contener su ira

-estúpido Usui – espeto antes de entrar nuevamente al local con el rostro rojo y una incómoda sensación en la garganta y el pecho.

…

**El rinconcito de Minako**

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que me han brindado sus comentarios, de verdad es de mucha ayuda.**

**Soy una principiante como escritora así que no puedo decir que soy muy buena ni nada por el estilo, pero si puedo asegurar que doy lo mejor que tengo al escribir y que estrujo lo más posible mi cerebro para sacarle buenas ideas, para poder crear algo del gusto de ustedes, porque como es bien dicho, un escritor como un artista se debe a su público, lo que hacemos es por ustedes.**

**Los quiere Minako.**


	4. 4 - Delaraciones De Guerra

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! son propiedad de __Hiro Fujiwara__. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este Fic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título: **__A Mi Suerte_

_**Autora: **__Minako Uchiha_

_**Advertencias: **__OoC_

_**Aclaraciones:**__ es una historia que surgió de la nada mientras veía mi fondo de pantalla en el celular. Es la primera historia (de este anime/manga) que escribo así que por favor, sean amables._

_La historia se desarrolla en un tiempo alterno al amine-manga, es decir, puedo omitir ciertos detalles del manga al igual que del anime, acomodándolos convenientemente a mi historia._

_**Aclaraciones sobre este capítulo: este capitulo: **__contiene posibles spoiler del capitulo 18 del anime__**  
**_

Capitulo 4. Declaraciones de guerra

Desde que Usui cometiera el error de llevar a Akira al maid latte Misaki evitaba el contacto con el de todas las maneras posibles en las siguientes semanas, lo cual no era difícil puesto que pasaba demasiado tiempo con la chica de nuevo ingreso. Por otra parte ignorarlo en el maid latte se había hecho mas difícil, como era costumbre Usui estaba ahí todos los días después de clase y tenía que atenderlo como a cualquier otro cliente.

-bienvenido amo- hablo monótonamente sin ningún tipo de emoción impregnada en su voz

Usui tampoco se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, estaba claro a la vista de todos que el albergaba sentimientos románticos hacia la kaichou y en mas de una ocasión había declarado que no quisiera ser odiado por Misaki, aquel distanciamiento le estaba afectando mas de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado.

-Hola Misa-chan- saludo como era su costumbre, mas por habito que por gusto, le molestaba que sus palabras no surtieran el mismo efecto en ella como lo hacían antes, pero se conformaba con eso, ere el único momento en el que ella no lo ignoraba, porque estaba obligada a no hacerlo.

A Misaki también le dolía comportarse de esa manera aun después de todas las veces que Usui la había ayudado, con el incidente de Kanou, el secuestro de Yukimura, el viaje a la playa, los asuntos de Miyabigaoka e Igarashi Tora, eran demasiados los favores que aun le debía pero el había traicionado su confianza al traer a una extraña al maid latte. Ella no era una persona que confiara abiertamente en los hombres y aparte de sus compañeros del consejo no había confiado en ninguno por mucho tiempo y ahora se sentía traicionada por el único al que le permitió traspasar su barrera y se sentía una idiota por eso.

-su bebida esta lista, amo- deposito la copa delante de el y se retiro inmediatamente antes de que pudiera decirle alguna palabra

-**esto esta mal-** se dijo a si misma la gerente del lugar. Después de presenciar las muestras de afecto de Usui y la forma en la que Misaki reaccionaba a estas creía que ellos terminarían juntos, pero no imagino que un punto llamado Akira se interpondría en medio de ellos. –**Es cierto, la chica-** dirigió su mirada a Usui el cual estaba viendo directamente hacia la cortina que ocultaba el paso del personal- **tendré que discutirlo con el-** realizo una seña que el joven rubio logro entender. El solo dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y se retiro del local.

…

-¿estas bien Misaki?- la joven de anteojos pasaba su mano por en frente de sus ojos repetidamente

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto incorporándose y llevando sus manos a su cabeza en el momento en el que una gran punzada de dolor se instalo en la misma

-¡Misaki!- Sakura la abrazo inmediatamente con lagrimas en los ojos.

-lo lamento Ayuzawa-san.

Aun sentada en el suelo y aturdida por el dolor Misaki pudo reconocer el extraño acento de la chica –no…-pronuncio ella con voz débil, las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor la miraron esperando a que terminara la frase mas ella siguió sin decir nada por un largo rato.

-será mejor llevarla a la enfermería- dijo Shizuko extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la chica la acepto y con gran esfuerzo se puso de pie

-yo la llevare, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- paso su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Misaki y ayudo a que la misma pasara su brazo por encima de su propio cuello, ante la vista de las amigas de la chica y de los curiosos que se habían juntado se retiro del lugar con una aturdida presidenta.

-de verdad lo lamento mucho- dijo una vez que la enfermera terminara de tratar a la joven Ayuzawa

-será mejor que siga descansando por lo menos hasta el siguiente periodo, el golpe producido por la caída fue algo fuerte y la pastilla que le di comenzara a hacer efecto en por lo menos 10 minutos mas- recomendó la enfermera antes de retirarse a hacer el informe

La joven Roberts agradeció realizando una reverencia ante la enfermera la cual sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de si

-disculpa, no medí la fuerza con la que arroje el balón, y tampoco soy muy buena con eso de darle dirección- hablo apenada la castaña

-no… no te preocupes por eso, yo tenia la guardia baja- termino su frase con voz débil, la chica de mirada turquesa suspiro aliviada, por un momento creyó que se había ganado el odio de la joven

-**tal vez ya lo hice-**pensó cuando el recuerdo de su repentina confesión se agolpo en su mente –Ayuzawa-san ¿usted me…odia?- pregunto con temor a la respuesta

-**¿odiarla?-**la parte consiente de Misaki analizo la pregunta, ciertamente no tenia motivos para odiarla, después de todo la culpa del incidente era solo de Usui, pero eso no significaba que le agradase, a decir verdad no tenia un juicio exacto sobre ella –**es muy atrevida, pero esa no es razón para odiarla-** se recordó a si misma- no te odio- dijo pausadamente y una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios

-gracias- respondió mostrando una sonrisa mas grande y enérgica- oye, lamento haber descubierto tu secreto, tampoco es como si hubiera querido hacerlo pero te juro que no le diré a nadie- habló con nerviosismo, lo cual aunado a su acento hizo que sonara gracioso, Misaki rio un poco.

-tranquila no estoy molesta contigo por eso, después de todo no fue tu culpa- la voz de la presidenta sonaba mas clara esta vez, había sinceridad en sus palabras lo cual tranquilizo a Akira

-**un momento… dijo no estar molesta conmigo, eso significa que esta molesta con Takumi-**reflexiono – eh, Ayuzawa-san, lamento todas estas preguntas cuando debería de estar descansando pero… ¿Cuál es exactamente su relación con Takumi?-un leve rubor se asomo en sus mejillas al momento de realizar la pregunta, la aludida se encontraba un poco mas centrada que al inicio de aquella conversación, sin embargo la pregunta la descoloco

-**¿Cuál es mi relación con Usui?-**se pregunto internamente, recordó que Aoi-chan le había hecho una pregunta parecida algún tiempo atrás y que en ese entonces no había sabido que responder -_**¿En estos momentos que significa el para ti?**_**- **realmente no tenia respuesta para ninguna de las dos interrogantes, sabia que Usui no la veía como su rival a pesar de que ella declarara que lo eran en el pasado, tampoco eran amigos ya que la relación que tenia con el era diferente a la que tenia con Sakura, Shizuko y Hinata

Akira seguía esperando la respuesta de Misaki con interés, de verdad esperaba que la presidenta no fuera un obstáculo en la misión que se le había encomendado. Por otra parte Usui había acudido a la enfermería cuando Sakura y Shizuko le comentaron lo sucedido, en un principio se había decidido a entrar pero se detuvo al escuchar que otra persona se encontraba adentro, sin querer había escuchado la breve conversación que sostenían las dos chicas y se disponía a intervenir, sabia que Misaki no podía afrontar ese tipo de situaciones y siempre huía de ellas y las cosas terminaban confundiéndola aun mas, después de su reciente pelea no quería mas confusiones entre ellos.

-no lo se- la escucho decir y su corazón se aceleró

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- pregunto la acompañante

-simplemente no lo se, nunca he podido descifrar lo que pasa por la cabeza de ese extraterrestre cuando creo que lo he entendido siempre me sorprende con algo nuevo, no me considera como su rival pero siempre esta haciendo que me moleste, no puedo decir que es mi amigo porque me acosa constantemente, no se lo que piensa o que planea, no se exactamente que soy yo para el y por eso mismo no puedo saber que significa el para mi ni que tipo de relación tenemos-respondió ella, la respuesta dada había desconcertado a ambos oyentes

**-que astuta eres Ayuzawa-** se dijo a si mismo antes de desistir a la idea de intervenir, opto por retirarse del lugar, aquella mujer rebasaba los limites de ser despistada, incluso Akira en su primer día se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Misaki y ella misma en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse no lo había notado, ciertamente era un golpe directo a su orgullo. Se retiro del lugar sin que ninguna de las dos supiera de su presencia.

-¿la opinión que tienes de el ahora, cambiaria en algo si descubres lo que el piensa de ti?- preguntó con mas interés

-tal vez, no lo se- el dolor de cabeza que se había disipado por efecto de la medicina comenzaba a regresar, esta vez con mas intensidad

-creo que es momento de retirarme, discúlpame por molestarte y por lo del golpe también- la joven Roberts salió de la enfermería a paso rápido, aun podría llegar a tiempo para escuchar la mirad de la clase.

…

-¿Qué te paso Misa-chan?- pregunto la gerente alarmada al ver un parche en la frente de Misaki

-¿ah, esto? Fue solo un golpe no se preocupe estoy bien- sonrió alegremente y se dirigió a los vestidores por su uniforme.

-Misaki-chi sigue siendo igual de torpe- exclamo en forma de reclamo

-n-no como crees Aoi-chan-dijo con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente

Ese día el maid latte tenia un evento especial, el día de la sacerdotisa, Aoi se había encargado de los vestuarios y el personal de la cocina junto con Usui habían preparado galletas caseras de la fortuna, en toda la jornada laboral y como era su costumbre en las ultimas 3 semanas Misaki había ignorado al rubio no hablando mas de lo que fuera necesario con el. El día transcurrió normal, sin ningún percance, la gerente le pidió al personal esperar unos minutos antes de retirarse ya que tenía un asunto que tratar con ellos.

-lo que quería tratar con ustedes es…- la platica se fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose

-lo siento, por hoy ya hemos cerrado- informo Subaru de forma amable

-no vengo en calidad de cliente-respondió el. Un hombre de buen porte vestido con un elegante traje y con dos personas detrás de él era el que había irrumpido en el lugar, Misaki y Usui lo reconocieron inmediatamente. -¿quien es el gerente de este lugar?-pregunto con educación

-eh… yo soy la gerente ¿en que puedo ayudarlo? - respondió pasmada

-mi nombre es Maki Kanade, vengo de parte de la cadena de restaurantes Maki, mi intención es comprar esta tienda- informo, la mayoría de los presentes se quedaron impresionados por la presencia de alguien tan importante en el maid latte.

-¿de la cadena de restaurantes Maki?-Satsuki realmente estaba impresionada

-me gustaría discutir los términos en privado con usted- pidió. La gerente no se negó

-esto es preocupante- comento Honoka -¿Por qué una gran cadena de restaurantes como la de la familia Maki se fijaría en el maid latte?

Algo hizo click en las mentes de Usui y Misaki, no había motivos aparentes, exceptuando que Maki era el sirviente de Tora y el desde un principio había estado detrás de Misaki.

…

-¡¿esto es por mi?!- espeto molesta

-deberías de tener cuidado y no andar con ese tipo de atuendos en la calle-comento Maki con suficiencia

-¡¿elegiste este lugar porque yo estoy aquí?!-ignoro completamente a Maki y caminando directo al presidente de Miyabigaoka

El acorto la distancia entre ambos y toma la barbilla de Misaki haciendo que su rostro quedara a la misma altura del suyo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto sin oponer resistencia al acercamiento de Tora

-es la primera vez que Maki intenta abrir un negocio por si mismo así que lo estoy supervisando, el esta muy empeñado en que sea un éxito y va en serio con el trabajo- comento

-¡nosotros también tomamos nuestro trabajo en serio!-exclamo aun mas molesta

Sintió que todo su peso era jalado hacia atrás y sintió una fuerte mano agarrando la suya, miro hacia atrás, Usui la había separado de Tora.

-es la pelea de Maki, no la mía como te dije yo solo lo estoy supervisando, les ha dado la oportunidad de pelear supongo que los detalles se los dará la gerente, podrán dar su mayor esfuerzo en la prueba dentro de una semana-comenzó a retirarse –ah que grosero, olvidaba decirte que las chicas no puedes participar- termino con una risa burlona en su rostro y se retiro

**-¿prueba?**- se soltó del agarre de Usui y regreso al interior de la tienda, si Igarashi Tora quería guerra contra el maid latte los integrantes de este no se quedarían de manos cruzadas.

**El rinconcito de Minako**

**Se que tarde mas de lo que dije en subirlo, empecé con mis exámenes finales y eso implica estudiar, estudiar, estudiar y ESTUDIAR!**

**Intentare subir mas seguido a partir de ahora (Ojo: no prometo nada)**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron esta historia, sus comentarios me animan a seguir esta historia, muchas gracias.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Los quiere Minako-san.**


End file.
